Another Time, Another Story
by Hereandnow102
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a flash of some blinding light. Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane's heads spin painfully as they find themselves SEPARATED in four totally different dimensions with no idea on how to get the heck out! The worst part is, they have only three days to escape back to their realm! Will they get back in time? Or will they fail and get trapped...FOREVER? (OCS NEEDED)
1. OCS NEEDED

**Hey guys! Sorry but I need oc's for something in the fanfic! I can't tell you yet, since it's kind of a spoiler.**

_**No relationships with the ninjas (it makes things really complicated, but you can be related to them)**_

Oc form

Name:

Personality:

Looks:

Weapon:

Extras?

**PLEASEE THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT FOR THE STORY! Also, I will be updating again with a real chapter today.**

**Thank you, and sorry for the inconvience.**


	2. Zane

**_Zane_**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a cold, dark alley. The sky was covered in dark, ominous clouds that flashed lightning every so often. I sat up and rubbed my sore head as I looked around seeing nothing but darkness. I stood up and stretched. How long have I been out? I decided to walk straight forward. Ok, bad idea. I hit a wall. I walked left and hit _another_ wall. This was getting me nowhere. I couldn't think straight with this slowly fading headache on me. I put my arms out infront of me and walked right, hitting no wall this time. After what seemed like hours, I finally reached what looked like streets of Ninjago City.

Except, there were no happy faces. Everyone wore a mask of despair as they trudged the city's streets in heavy chains. The buildings were as black as night and the street lamps glowed a dim lavendar light. I gasped. What happened to Ninjago City? I looked up to see multiple men that looked a lot like shadows watching over the citizens on the roof of the buildings. They wore samurai helmets and armor that merged with their shadow-like figures. Their dark red eyes void of any emotion or life. One of them spotted me. He came up to me from his position on the other side of the street in one flawless leap. He was like a living shadow in person. The shadow warrior bowed to me.

"Hello Zane," He said in an emotionless tone. "What brings you here?"

I was taken aback. I didn't know what to say. This was getting weirder and weirder by the second.

"What...what's going on here?" I decided to ask.

"Excuse my ignorance, sir," The shadow warrior said. "But whatever do you mean? We have always been doing this since High Lord Garmadon took over Ninjago."

"And that was when...?"

"About four months ago."

"_FOUR MONTHS?!_" I exclaimed, bewildered.

The shadow warrrior stared at me for a minute. "Yes, four months. Uhh...is this another test sir?

I shook my head. This was almost too much to take in. Ninjago was not like this four months ago, and who were these shadow people? Was I in that alley for four months? No, that's impossible. This shadow warrior wouldn't have known my name if that was the case. Then again, how did this shadow man know my name? I had hundreds of other questions in my head, but I decided to play along for the answers.

"Uhh...take me to...High Lord Garmadon," I said somewhat firmly. "I must see him at once."

The shadow man nodded and bowed. "I will take him to you at once."

He led me through the gloomy city towards the lofty center building. It towered above everything else and was crawing with shadow men. The shadow warrior and I went into the building. The lobby was like any other hotel lobby in Ninjago except, darker. We took the elevator to the top floor and entered a long medieval-like hallway. There were a few torches that aligned the walls and a black carpet that lead to some tall wooden double doors with black knobs that were probably cold to the touch.

"Lord Garmadon's quaters," The warrior bowed.

I followed the carpet to the doors. There sat a long wooden desk and the back of a tall dark chair. Behind that was a huge window took up most of the wall.

"I thought," A familiar cold voice said. "I said I was not to be disturbed!"

"Our apologies High Lord Garmadon," The shadow warrior said behind me. "But Zane had requested to see you."

The chair turned to face us. There sat Lord Garmadon, looking deeply aggravated. Strangely, he didn't have four arms. He stared at me for a second. Realization soon dawned upon his face. He waved the warrior away. "Leave us."

The warrior bowed and left, closing the door behind him. Garmadon got up from his seat and walked over to me. He circled me from a distance, examining me closely.

"You're not from this dimension, are you?" The dark lord finally said in a low voice. I took a step back.

"Dimension? You mean..."

"Yes," Garmadon replied. "It seems you have crossed dimensions somehow."

This was beginning to make sense. Well, sort of.

"Perhaps you are wondering what happened here," He continued with a smirk, now sitting back at his desk. "First off, I needed you ninja out of the way. So, using some of the dark matter and the Shadow Men I had discovered at the far corner of Ninjago, I silently ambushed Destiny's Bounty at night. I turned you ninja and forced my brother, wife, and the fire ninja's sister to flee. This allowed me to take over Ninjago, changing it into my own image!"

He laughed his evil laugh.

"No..." I gasped.

"Yes!" He exclaimed, snapping his fingers.

Five familiar ninja jumped out of the shadows and surrounded me.

"And to make sure that you don't spoil my plans," Garmadon continued. "You will be thrown into my dungeon! _GET HIM MY EVIL NINJA!"_

The five attacked me all at once. Although I avoided and deflected their moves with ease, I knew that I could not keep up with this forever. I reached for my ice sword but found that it was not there. One of them sweep kicked me from behind causing me to lose my balance and fall over. Before I could get back up, other dimension me hit a pressure point on my neck. The last thing I heard before blacking out, was the cruel laughter from the other dimension ninja and Garmadon.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, I'm not very good at battle scenes, so sorry if that last part was terrible. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this! This is my first real fanfic that's being posted on the interwebz...so please no flames!**


	3. Jay

_**IIIIII EDITED IIIII**_

_**Jay**_

* * *

_ A blinding bright light...evil laughter filled the air. _

_ "NO!" _

_ "Don't worry-"_

_ I began to fall out of consiousness..._

_ "Jay?"_

_ "Jay!"_

"Jay!" My mother called while knocking on my door loudly. "Time to wake up!"

Groaning, I placed my pillow over my head. I _do not _want to get up.

"Five more minutes!" I called back groggily, the pillow muffling my reply.

I listened to her footsteps fade as she left the bedroom door to make breakfast. I peeked out of my light blue pillow to see the bright red numbers of my digital clock that read, 8:30 am.

"Ugh," I said, retreating back under my pillow. "Why does she have to wake me up _so early? _Seriously, it's Saturday!"  
Wait...it's Saturday and it's like eight in the morning. Doesn't sunrise exercise start at six? Sensei Wu's supposed to wake me up along with the other guys, not my mom. I sat up and stretched. Looking around, I found that I was in my old room back at my motor home. A soft ray of sunlight peeked from a crack in the blue curtains that covered the window on the left side of the room. Blueprints for past inventions and scraps of metal parts littered the carpeted floor.

"W-what?" I gasped and began to freak out. " What am I doing here? Where are Kai, Cole, Zane, and Lloyd? Where's the bounty?"

I got out of bed and began to pace the room, somehow avoiding the mess at my feet.

"I was a ninja, right?" I mumbled to myself. "That couldn't have been a dream! What about Nya?"

I rubbed my head. It was beginning to hurt now. I stopped pacing and sat on my bed then took a deep breath.

"Pull yourself together, Jay." I said. "You'll get through this somehow."

I got ready for the day and went into the kitchen/dining room I shared with my mom and dad. Three chairs surrounded the round wooden table, two of which were already occupied by my parents. There were pancakes in the middle of the table with a bottle of syrup on the side. A glass of orange juice sat near an empty porcelain plate, ready to be used.

"Mornin' son," Dad greeted, looking up at me from his newspaper.

"Uhh...good morning," I said. "Dad, mom.."

I sat down at the table and began to put some pancakes on my plate.

"Hey...where are my friends?" I asked, taking a bite of my food.

"Why are you asking us?" Mom replied. "They're your friends after all."

"Well, yeah..." I said unsurely. "But...my friends - Kai, Cole, Zane, and Lloyd - we're ninjas who fight to save Ninjago from snakes and stone people and...stuff."

"Ninjas?" Mom said curiously. "You were probably having a nice dream, sweetie. The real ninjas are Jacob,Carlos, Anthony, and Ryan."

"W-what?" I stuttered, nearly chocking on the pancake.

"Yup," Dad said with a smile. "Those four ninja, always saving the day! Ninjago is in good hands, if you ask me!"

I was so shocked, I didn't even know what to say...for once. It couldn't be! There are other ninja named Jacob, Carlos, Anthony, and Ryan? Never heard of them! The adventures me and the guys had -not to mention meeting Nya (insert a thousand hearts here)- couldn't have been just a dream. Something bad happened, I just know it!

"Jay?" My mom asked with a worried look on her face. "Are you okay?"

"Uh...yeah mom," I replied with a smile. "Just thinking about...my gliders that's all!"

"Speaking of, how's it goin' with those gliders?" Dad said. "Need any help with them, son?"

"No, it's okay dad, I got it."

I finished the rest of my pancakes and the orange juice. I told my parents that I would be going into Ninjago City and walk around abit. I needed to find out what was happening here...which also meant that I would have to find these other ninja as well as my friends.

* * *

I stepped off of the bus and looked around. Tall buildings and people with places to be. Cars driving down the streets with the occasional HONK HONK of angry drivers. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Not yet atleast. Ninjago City seemed like the best place to look for trouble and I had a feeling that the other ninja were here somewhere. But where? I walked along the streets of the city looking for any...

Just then, sirens blared as police cars sped down the road. A red and white ninja came running in the same direction soon after.

"Hmm..." An idea popped in my head_. 'Maybe I should spy on these ninja for awhile.'_

So I did. I followed the fire and ice ninja to the bank, making sure that I stayed out of sight.

"You're fired!" The bank manager yelled in the earth ninja's face.

"Looks like we're all in the same boat." The fire ninja sighed after the manager left.

"Ehh...It's okay, I hated that job anyway. Let's go! They're getting away!"

"Which way did they go?"

"I overheard them saying something about taking the subway."

"Good call! Let's go!"

_Subway?_ That seemed awfully familiar. In fact...I already went through this day. Well, I was tied up and hopping through a tunnel the whole time, but still! I couldn't follow them to the subway, since I have no idea how I'm supposed to follow them there. I made my way to the apartment that Lloyd was all alone in. If the green ninja was Lloyd anymore. Skales would be there to kidnap him and the least I could do is stop him. I ran towards the direction of that first apartment I had shared with the others, hoping that I was not too late.

I soon arrived at the building to see Skales riding the platform up towards the window to the apartment. I snuck under the platform and hung on tight as the platform ascended.

_'You're not going to try to kidnap the green ninja again, Skales' _ I thought as the platform stopped.

"Hello, little boy." Skales said, knocking on the window.

I heard young Lloyd scream. So, he _was_ still the green ninja after all. I jumped onto the platform just as Skales cut a hole into the window with his staff.

"Oh no you don't!" I exclaimed and kicked him in the face.

"What?" Skales said, surprised.

"Shocked to see me?" I replied with a smirk.

I turned into a lightning blue tornado and spinjitsu'd that snake against the railing but he recovered soon after.

"Why you little.." The Hypnobrai general hissed and swung his staff at me. I quickly avoided it then sweep-kicked him. Skales jumped back to avoid it and spun, his long tail would have knocked me off balance had I not jumped. I front flipped over him and landed on the railing. I kicked him from behind making him fall forward. I jumped on top of him preventing him from moving and ending the battle.

"Woah!" Lloyd said walking upto me. "You saved me!"

"No problem, Lloyd." I replied with a smile.

"Uhh, how'd you know my name?" The green ninja asked with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Now it was my turn to be confused. "Don't you remember me?"

He shook his head.

"Hmph. So something really is wrong here."

Before Lloyd could reply, the door opened behind him revealing...

_"GARMADON?!"_

* * *

**Yup. I dragged the episode "Darkness Shall Rise" into this. **

**THIS CHAPPIE HAS BEEN EDITED. Well, you know that. I made the Skales vs. Jay scene alittle longer and slightly better. I still suck at fight scenes though :l. Can someone help me with that please?**

**Please review and submit your oc!**

**Well...**

**if you want to. **


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey everyone! HN here! **

**I AM SO SORRY IT IS TAKING SO LONG TO POST THE NEXT CHAPPIE! **

**Writer's block sucks.**

**Unless someone wants to co-write this with me, I can't post the next chapter. I'm getting alot of failed attempt at writing. So anyway if you wanna co-write this with me, feel free to PM me! **

**I will delete this once the next chappie is posted!**

**Sorry for the inconvience :(!**


End file.
